


Insania

by medb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один разговор в одном странном месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insania

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для _**Mokushiroku**_.

_Зря ты думаешь о смерти,_  
Я хочу найти письмо в пустом конверте  
И прочесть… тебе.  
(с) 

 

Зеркало было мутным и покрытым целой паутиной мелких трещин. Старое зеркало в потертой деревянной раме, на которой вырезаны инициалы какого-то давно переставшего существовать человека. Огонек свечи слабо бился и дрожал, норовя слиться в поцелуе со своим собственным отражением.  
Темная комната без окон, стены которой затянуты дорогими бархатными портьерами густо-винного цвета. Множество заляпанных воском бронзовых подсвечников без свечей, пыльные вазы с сухими цветами. И огромное скрипучее кресло с вытертой обивкой, стоявшее прямо перед зеркалом.  
Большим зеркалом, почти во всю стену.  
Зеркалом, в котором было не его отражение.  
Усталое, но очень спокойное лицо. Бледное, как лицо призрака, особенно по контрасту с длинными черными волосами. Почти бескровные тонкие губы, угольно-черные ресницы, которые, кажется, стали еще гуще, чем он помнил. И карминово-красные глаза без зрачков, но с тремя черными запятыми, так похожими на сюрикены.  
 _И-та-чи_. Имя, которое он всегда вспоминал раньше, чем свое собственное.  
Зеркало. Паутина трещин, так похожих на морщины…  
Саске часто снились похожие сны.  
Но на сей раз он совсем не был уверен, что это – сон.  
Итачи. Так близко – всего лишь напротив, только протянуть руку. Всего лишь по ту сторону покрытого трещинами стекла.  
Они стали удивительно похожи – внешне.  
Внутренне они не были похожи никогда.  
Хотя когда-то давно, в ненавистном и болезненно прекрасном детстве, Саске мечтал во всем быть похожим на своего старшего брата.  
Детские мечты – самые глупые… и самые стойкие.  
Не так ли… Наруто?  
Образ бывшего товарища по команде, надоедливого идиота, которого он сам однажды назвал своим единственным другом, промелькнул перед глазами – и мгновенно исчез. Ему не было места здесь, даже в качестве воспоминания.  
Потому что этот мир принадлежал только зеркалу, по разные стороны которого сидели два брата.  
Итачи чуть шевельнулся, поудобнее устраивая руки на подлокотниках кресла, - Саске с трудом подавил порыв повторить его движение – и внезапно спросил:  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое одержимость?  
Голос у него был ровный и прохладный, словно лезвие ножа. Точно такой же, какой Саске каждую ночь привык слышать в своих воспоминаниях.  
Не дождавшись ответа, брат склонил голову набок, глядя на пламя свечи, и медленно, задумчиво проговорил, словно читая страницу книги:  
\- Одержимость – это безраздельное пребывание во власти какого-либо одного чувства. Мысли. Настроения. Страсти.  
Саске снова промолчал, нахмурившись и безотчетно вцепившись пальцами в отполированные сотнями рук подлокотники. Гладкое теплое дерево. Гладкое теплое дерево, ничуть не похожее на живую плоть.  
Мертвое дерево.  
Как, впрочем, и все в этой комнате.  
Затхлость, пыль и призрак пламени. И чужое лицо напротив.  
Итачи перевел все тот же идеально спокойный взгляд на него и повторил свой вопрос:  
\- Так ты знаешь, что такое одержимость?  
Саске наконец разлепил пересохшие губы и коротко бросил:  
\- А _ты_ знаешь?  
И сам поразился тому, насколько хрипло и безжизненно прозвучал его собственный голос.  
Итачи сложил руки на груди, невозмутимо копируя его жест, и едва заметно улыбнулся:  
\- Нехорошо отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Я знаю многое… мой глупый маленький брат.  
Это давно знакомое ненавистное словосочетание, словно магическая формула, буквально разбило оцепенение Саске. Он встряхнулся, сел идеально прямо, загоняя ярость глубоко в горло, и спокойно проговорил, не отпуская взгляда брата:  
\- Но ты не знаешь, что такое одержимость. По-настоящему – не знаешь. Ты и вообще не испытываешь сколько-нибудь сильных чувств и эмоций. Никаких.  
Вот так. То, что он уже очень давно хотел произнести вслух.  
Хотя бы чтоб убедить в этом самого себя.  
Тихий смешок в ответ. И холодное невозмутимое лицо, не дрогнувшее ни на мгновение.  
\- А ты, оказывается, уже не такой глупый, маленький брат.  
Саске дернулся и процедил сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что неотвратимо теряет с таким трудом приобретенный над собой контроль:  
\- Твоей заслуги в этом нет.  
Зеркало, покрытое густой паутиной тонких трещин…  
Он сам дал жизнь всем этим трещинам – когда пытался разбить зеркало в отчаянной и безнадежной попытке добраться до брата.  
Итачи чуть приподнял одну бровь, сдержанно поинтересовавшись:  
\- А чья есть?  
Саске едва слышно хмыкнул и почти неожиданно для самого себя ответил, чуть изогнув губы в усмешке:  
\- Одержимости.  
Счет сравнялся. Вот только на самом деле они уже давно даже не пытались считать взаимные уколы и удары.  
Странно, Саске никогда раньше не замечал, что у Итачи такая тонкая кожа. Настолько, что видно все синеватые жилки на шее.  
Интересно, а если сжать эту шею пальцами – останутся следы?..  
Ха, забавно, он прежде никогда не думал о том, чтобы просто банально задушить брата. О нет, он всегда хотел пронзить его сердце катаной, глядя ему прямо в глаза, ловя в их карминово-красном цвете отзвук боли и смерти… Но, впрочем, если цель всей его жизни – _убить_ Итачи, то так ли уж важно, как именно это сделать?  
Словно подслушав его мысли, брат снова склонил голову набок и задал новый вопрос:  
\- Ты часто думал о смерти за эти годы?  
Саске усмехнулся шире и бросил, гордый тем, что может дать именно такой ответ:  
\- Твоей – постоянно.  
Разумеется, Итачи не соизволил сделать вид, будто это заявление его хоть сколько-нибудь впечатлило.  
Саске опять нахмурился, недовольно гипнотизируя взглядом двойное пламя свечи. Потом отбросил с глаз мешавшуюся челку и задал свой вопрос:  
\- Почему мы сидим здесь и так спокойно разговариваем?  
Только один из множества вопросов.  
Что вообще значит эта комната? Почему они оказались здесь? И сколько еще все это будет продолжаться?  
Итачи едва заметно пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, если не хочешь разговаривать, я могу написать тебе письмо. Кровью нашей семьи на стене, - он перевел взгляд со своей ладони на лицо младшего брата и спокойно уточнил. - Своей кровью.  
Саске вздрогнул, до боли стиснув зубы.  
Он не собирался поддаваться на провокацию. Он вырос и был свидетелем слишком многим вещам, которые предпочел бы никогда не видеть, чтобы теперь позволить вывести себя из равновесия такой мелочью.  
Саске с силой выдохнул и ровно произнес:  
\- Это не ответ.  
Итачи неожиданно кивнул, соглашаясь, и серьезно проговорил:  
\- Потому что один из нас наконец-то мертв. Весь вопрос – кто.  
Пламя дрогнуло, судорожно забилось пойманной бабочкой… и погасло. Вторая свеча продолжала гореть – вот только Саске никак не мог разобрать: это была его свеча или же свеча брата.  
Как все это… неправильно. Эта комната, это зеркало. Они сами.  
Саске внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что Итачи никогда раньше не был настолько многословен.  
Как все это… глупо.  
Что ж, может, он все-таки действительно так и остался, несмотря ни на что, всего лишь глупым маленьким братом гениального шиноби Учихи Итачи.  
А может, это Итачи был всего лишь неудачливым старшим братом гениального шиноби Учихи Саске.  
В сущности – без разницы. Цель его от этого не менялась.  
Вот только… если это все не шутка и не сон, и один из них действительно мертв…  
То что тогда?  
Саске никогда не задумывался о своей собственной смерти. Просто потому что некогда было.  
А теперь…  
Где тот, кому можно задать все вопросы?  
И где тот, кто сможет на них ответить?  
Какое-то время они молчали, потом Саске сел ровнее и свободней, безотчетно в точности копируя позу брата, и негромко спросил:  
\- Что такое безумие… нии-сан?  
И не то чтобы ему на самом деле нужен был ответ… просто слишком уж неуютной показалась вдруг сгустившаяся вокруг тишина…  
Но Итачи все-таки ответил. Все так же спокойно и невозмутимо, глядя на пламя свечи и словно читая страницу книги:  
\- То, что происходит с нами и с нашей жизнью. То, что происходило с нами и с нашей жизнью. А еще это то, что нас связывает.  
Саске наклонил голову, не сводя пытливого взгляда со старшего брата, и с вызовом уточнил:  
\- Одержимость?  
В карминово-красных глазах напротив на секунду промелькнуло что-то почти похожее на удивление, а в следующее мгновение Итачи тоже наклонил голову и спокойно согласился:  
\- Одержимость.  
Саске улыбнулся – в первый раз по-настоящему за очень долгое время – и медленно закрыл глаза.

* * *

В комнате было темно и душно. Проникавший сквозь окно лунный свет рисовал на полу сеть из крупных неровных квадратов.  
Саске резко сел в постели, хватая воздух широко раскрытым ртом.  
Почему тут так душно? В его комнате никогда раньше не было так душно! Мама летом всегда оставляла окно на ночь чуть приоткрытым…  
И почему простыни такие противно липкие?..  
Тень в кресле у кровати чуть шевельнулась, Саске нервно дернулся, но уже в следующее мгновение успокоенно вздохнул, узнав брата.  
Но что нии-сан делает в его комнате?..  
Итачи поднялся на ноги и шагнул к нему, потом наклонился и прохладной ладонью осторожно коснулся его лба, откидывая влажную челку. Негромко спросил:  
\- Плохой сон?  
Такой знакомый, притворно недовольный, но на самом деле заботливый голос…  
Саске схватил ладонь брата и прижался к ней щекой, снова облегченно вздохнув, и тихо ответил:  
\- Не знаю… не помню…  
Ах да, он плохо чувствовал себя вечером, и мама попросила нии-сана посидеть рядом, пока он не заснет…  
Саске действительно не помнил, что именно ему снилось. Какие-то беспорядочно кривлявшиеся картинки, слишком яркие и резкие, чтобы быть настоящими… В памяти не осталось никаких конкретных образов. Только общее чувство неправильности, страха и странной, сводящей скулы тоски.  
Чувство… одиночества?..  
А еще… еще какое-то одно слово, навязчиво крутившееся в голове. Вот только что же это было за слово?..  
\- Ладно, давай ложись, - спокойно велел Итачи, высвобождая свою руку. – Не бойся, я посторожу, чтобы больше плохих снов не было.  
\- Я не боюсь! – тут же насупился Саске, но покорно лег, позволив брату укрыть себя одеялом. Потом перевел взгляд на квадраты лунного света на полу, зажмурился и, все-таки решившись, очень тихо спросил, совсем не уверенный, что действительно стоит задавать этот вопрос. - Нии-сан… а что такое «одержимость»?

* * *

Круг…   
…замкнулся.

 

 

_1 августа 2007_

**Author's Note:**

> Insania _(лат.)_ – **1.** одержимость, безумие, сумасшествие, умопомешательство; **2.** исступление, восторженность, экстаз, вдохновенность.


End file.
